More Than Just A Game
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: 100 days have passed since 'The Nintendo Games' ended. But, did everything truly come to an end?


Away in a secret villa sits Master Sakurai – all alone. He's scribbling in his diary, knowing that these could be his final days on this planet.

 _Diary, I have been hidden for the past 50 days. I haven't left the villa – I daren't attempt to. My people – my followers – they tried to burn me alive. All because of those people who entered the games… I gave them all false hope, there would never be a winner of the games. Did I think people would care this much about them? No. But, today is the day that everything begins to be put right – or at least I hope so. Zapdos and Jibanyan are off to go and complete this mission. They mentioned something of getting help from old friends. I better go back to hiding. Candles out. I am not getting killed at the final hurdle. Love always. -Sakurai_

It's a cold winters night – November 5th – and the sky is as blackened as the ground that is beneath it. Though, the blackness in the sky is blanketed by a quilt of clouds. In the heart of the sky, is the moon, which acts as the beam of hope for everybody in the different districts – not that everybody knows that fact. The beam of hope runs across the ground, that is covered in various burnt materials, from wood all the way to bone… The beam stretches further, until finally it reaches a single post in the middle of a large area.

Upon examining the ground closely, it's evident that there were once grenades spread all along that area. Of course, each one of those were detonated. Surrounding where these would have been, are twenty-two platforms. They aren't too old, but they are covered in filth.

Four people stand around the post in the middle of the area – the area that was once the starting point of 'The Nintendo Games'.

"Naga says that the planets are almost aligned – prepare yourselves…" A blonde-haired priest is kneeling on the ground with his eyes closed, and hands held tightly together.

"The sacrifice is going to occur soon – drunken fighters will be stumbling here for a final battle. Make it quick." A blonde-haired man with a heavy sword stands, scanning the surrounding area at every given moment.

An orange cat jumps up and places an orb on the stand. Upon being hit by the moons light, it emits a subtle white glow. "It's the least we can do – for Master Sakurai and for the twenty-two!"

"Zappy, now!" The priest suddenly says, where the fourth, and final person, places their hands on the orb in front of them.

"Using the power within – spirits of the Underworld come forth – let the twenty-two who fought, live once more!" Zappy – better known as the legendary bird, Zapdos – pauses, before speaking again. "Robin, Olivia, Taylor Swift, Rick Astley, Virion, Ike, Ashley, Villager, Palutena, Hunts, Kilonia, Henry, Douglas, Lucina, Shulk, Red, Rosalina, Marth, Ricken, Gaius, Anna – The Secret Seller and Validar!"

Suddenly, the subtle white glow is no longer so subtle. The four surrounding the orb stumble backwards, shielding their eyes as the whole area is covered in the white light – almost as if it is a blank canvas ready to be drawn on…

Slowly, the light begins to subside, where Libra, Cloud, Zapdos and Jibanyan are nowhere to be seen.

By the lake, a certain frog is kneeling by the dancer's body, which just seconds ago was a rotting corpse. Suddenly, Olivia lets out a gasp, and Grenny smiles brightly in delight. "Olivia!" The dancer laughs lightly; her arms wrapping around the frog. "I-I'm alive!" She stammers, but is evidently overjoyed! "Th-The jewel saved us! All of us!" She smiles brightly, before letting go of her frog friend. "I'm glad you're alive – Olivia." Grenny smiles also, in response to her joy. Soon, their smiles fade, as they hear a sound from the lake… Slowly, three people climb out of the lake, coughing up the water that they have inhaled… Olivia's smile returns once more, upon recognising them all. "Lucina! Henry! Hunts!" She exclaims. The three soon finish coughing up the filthy water, and all of them are grinning – or at least most of them are… Lucina is shaking slightly, and her hand is gripping onto the Falchion that is at her side. "Stay back!" She yells, her eyes locked onto Grenny.

Silence.

Suddenly, she charges forwards. Her Falchion ready to pierce through the frog in front of her. Clang! Her weapon is tossed aside, and Olivia stands between them both – Henry and Hunts chuckling quietly in the background. "L-Lucina… He isn't going to hurt you! R-right, Grenny?" The Greninja behind the dancer nods. "He saved me, and l-looked after me!" The dancer smiles. "He is our friend." The warrior looks at them both carefully, before she nods and sheaths her Falchion.

"Come on, let's go find everybody else!" She looks at all the individuals before her, smiling warmly. Hunts simply nods, saying that he – or rather she – will join them. "Haha! I am definitely in! I can't _wait_ to hear about everybody dying!" The dark mage grins, where the group of five begin to venture forth.

"Everything once lost, has now been restored." Libra speaks to himself, not entirely sure of where himself and the others are located – somewhere in the area. "We succeeded in restoring the loss here, now we must restore the lost hope within each of the districts." He places his hands together, his eyes firmly closed. "Naga, guide us. Guide us all to the victory we seek." He reopens his eyes, and looks at the three passed out around him. "In time…" He mutters.

Carefully treading down the mountain range, is none other than Palutena, who is far from pleased. She was tea-rrified – terrified – when she found herself boiling to death in a pot of tea… _Well, at least it was quality._ She thinks to herself, until she finds herself at the bottom of the mountain range, next to a waterfall… The loud crashing sound soothes the Goddess, as she continues to wander down the damp path. She stops.

"Palutena!" A voice cheers, where suddenly the Goddess finds herself receiving a hug. "R-Rosie!" She laughs quietly, pleasantly surprised to be seeing her friend once more. The watcher of the cosmos pulls out of the hug, smiling warmly at her Goddess friend. "Come, let us sit! We have much to talk about!" Rosalina says, and Palutena goes to say maybe later, but smiles kindly, and instead says. "Yes, let's talk!"

Still, Kilonia lays in a cave – motionless. Not a sign of life. Until, finally, her eyes flutter open. Slowly, the fallen angel sits up and finds that she is surrounded by withered flowers. She smiles lightly at the kind gesture, before she begins to scan the area. It is the same cave she died in, that much she does know, and as she looks around more, she finds something else… The walls have been written on, with dried up blood. It reads:

 **HAHA! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T DEAD! SEE YOU AROUND, AND NOT UNDERGROUND! -Henry**

 **PS. THIS IS WRITTEN IN VALIDARS BLOOD!**

At the bottom of a cliff, a certain hero king finds himself awake – alive. He smiles to himself, delighted that he no longer dead or injured. He scans the area quickly, before finding a body not too far from his own. At least he wasn't dead and alone. Marth walks over to the body, and kneels down- "BOO!" The person suddenly yells, causing Marth to jump backwards slightly. "Got you!" The blonde-haired boy laughs, but soon falls silent, when the hero king glares at him. Soon, the hero king is back onto his feet, and he drags the boy onto his own. He doesn't say a word, which is quite boring for Shulk, but he understands the silence. The two heroes begin to walk together, in hope of finding the others – or better yet – freedom.

Deep in the forest, a young boy begins to clamber to his feet – axe in hand. He looks around, remembering how Kilonia killed him. He understood why she did so. Villager puts those thoughts to one side, before beginning to walk through the forest to find Ashley.

In a field, slowly a young boy awakes. "Hey, it's about time you woke up!" He turns his head swiftly to the right, and finds Gaius sitting beside him – a lollypop in his mouth. "Heh, didn't think I'd get to see this place again." He grins, before going back to sucking on his candy. Ricken slowly sits up and looks around, where he soon spots Anna. She is slowly walking towards the two of them, however the woman has no weapons in her hand. As the young boy examines her features further, he establishes that the woman has tears streaming down her cheeks…

"I am so sorry." Anna says, one of her hands rubbing at her eyes. Suddenly, she finds herself in a tight, warm embrace… She smiles lightly, noticing that is none other than Ricken, before the woman hugs back. "All is forgiven." The mage says, being the bigger man as opposed to the little boy he is.

"As sweet as this is, come on. I wanna get outta here. Sooner we get out, the sooner I get to rob a candy store- I mean, buy candy. From a store." Before the two can respond, the candy loving thief is on his feet, dragging both of them along, hoping he can find an exit.

In another area, there is still a blanket of pure white covering the ground. If stepped on, it would make a gentle crunching sound. Beneath the snow, something begins to move. Slowly, their moves get more aggressive, until finally that something – or rather somebody – bursts through the blanket! They shake, until finally they have all the snow off of them. "Finally!" The voice shouts, beginning to laugh joyfully. "I can go find Ashley!" They run ahead quickly. "No way am I get frozen again!" Their little red legs move as fast as they can – no way was Red going to let Ashley down once again.

Meanwhile, at the start of the games, two bodies lay there. Originally, there were four, but Rick Astley and Taylor Swift sprinted away, as soon as they were revived – never again would they wish to be guest stars in one of these games…

One of the bodies begins to twitch and move, and slowly, the young witch in training sits up. She has a splitting headache – which she isn't surprised by, considering her death. Her thoughts are somewhat scattered, and her vision is slightly blurred. Though, she does establish that the other – now full attached body – is moving. "Finally, I can go back to advertising Grima day!" A voice yells. Ashley lets out a deep sigh. "Validar… Shut up. My head is killing – and I will be killing _you_ if you don't do as I say." The evil man thinks before speaking once more. "Advertise Grima day, and I shall serve you." Ashley lets out a deep sigh, before climbing onto her feet, and using her magic to hack into the radio stations.

"Have you heard of Grima? No? Well you should! On the 28th of every month, there is a celebration dedicated to him! If you like death and destruction, then this is the event for you! There's tonnes of merchandise to be had! Buy, buy, buy!" The radio suddenly stops, and is replaced by a buzzing sound.

"Ergh…" Slowly, one of the three musketeers climb to their feet, rubbing their hand against their hand against their head ever so gently. If he had to choose one word to describe how his head felt it would be… Chromic – chronic. "Cap?" He weakly says.

No response.

"Falc-" His sentence is cut short, when he hears the radio inside of J4M4L play. The tune is recognisable – catchy to say the least! The hero legend edges closer to the doors, and he finds a man sitting in the driver seat. This man is, of course, Captain Falcon. He turns to Ike, and grins brightly. "Hey man! We're actually alive!" He bellows out in joy. "Big Blue is playing, that Lance dude is sat at the back – he is pretty chill, you know – and we have a ride to get out of here!" Ike smiles at the man's words, but notices that they are all rather frantic… Panicked, maybe?

Of course.

"Falcon, we need to find Virion-"

"Oh come on, Ike! We are alive! Let's go have some fun – I'm sure he will be fine! We are ready to go-"

"What about your wife?"

"We will meet at home, and we will-"

"Douglas, I really think-"

"-have some time together, and-"

"You can't run forever!" Ike suddenly shouts, interrupting the bounty hunter once more. Silence – at last. "Everything once lost, has been restored, and you should take this as an opportunity to recover what you lost all that time ago…" Captain Falcon stands up, opening his mouth to argue, when suddenly the hero legend's hand is covering his mouth. "Quit taking the easy option, and accept what happened. I'm sure they will, if you give them the chance to."

Slowly, Ike removes his hand from their mouth, and Douglas stares at him for a moment, before taking a seat. "I'm glad we're both alive, again." The hero legend chuckles. "As am I." With those words, Ike starts up the engine, and begins driving.

By the river, Robin stands. He examines the tiniest details of the area surrounding him… Like, the gentle breeze, that causes the leaves on the trees to move ever so gently. Or, the subtle sound of tweeting from the baby birds, that are safe in their small nests. He smiles gently, before looking across at the river, and the blue-haired archer that lays in it.

The tactician has been waiting for several minutes now, and finally, he sees the man's eyes flicker open. Once he is sure that they have adjusted to their life returning, he holds out his hand, uttering some words Chrom once said to him, when he was the one on the ground. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Virion carefully takes his hand, before being pulled to his feet. For once, the fellow doesn't speak. Rather, he seems to be deep in his own thoughts…

"Virion?" The tactician questions.

"Robin, how long have you known?" The archer questions.

"How long have I known you? Too long." Robin chuckles at his own remark.

"No. How long have you known – well – everything?" Virion asks once again.

"Virion, be more specific."

"All of my memories have been restored – in simple terms – I remember Captain Falcon."


End file.
